Sunrise
by Jack Sparrow's Black Pear
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow get's terrible Ill will this be his last Sunrise?
1. The Black Pearl

Disclaimer: I Don't owe Pirates of the Caribbean, If I did I'd Marry Captain Jack Sparrow and kill Will and Elizabeth and maybe Norington. Savvy?  
  
~~~  
  
The Black Pearl.  
  
The morning had come once again in the Caribbean; the sun blazed over the water, and if it could see, it would see a ship with black sails that slides over the calm water; calm like it had done nothing wrong in a very long time. If you just saw it like that, you would never have guessed that this very ship had just left a small island and plundered the whole thing. The morning may had risen that day, but not for everyone. The plundering took a lot of souls from that island, but it was not that the crew of the ship seemed to care. The crew was happily singing and dancing with the treasure they had stolen.  
  
"Captain! There be a ship approaching us!" one pirate said, pointing to a ship, which was, indeed, approaching. The captain looked.  
  
"It's the Black Pearl! We better get out of their way before they destroy our ship!" he shouted; and the ship did get out of the way.  
  
Meanwhile, the Black Pearl also spotted the approaching ship.  
  
"Capt'n, what shall we do?" asked the dwarf pirate.  
  
"Err... Have lot's of rum and sing and dance?" Captain Jack Sparrow answered, because he saw that the ship that looked to be called the Problem Child trying to sail away without a fight.  
  
"Aye, Capt'n!" the crew shouted, and sailed away.  
  
Meanwhile, the Problem Child watched the Black Pearl sail away and leave them.  
  
"Gents, we're terribly lucky," their captain said.  
  
"Will!" an angry Elizabeth shouted over the deck of the Pearl.  
  
"Aye! What's the matter Elizabeth?" Will answered with a smile.  
  
"Where is my shampoo!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"Your Shampoo? What would I do with that? I have me one shampoo already, don't I? You can't shower here, anyway; there isn't any shower on the Pearl, and you know it!" Will said.  
  
"There is a bath, and I'm taking it," Elizabeth said "Jack!" she shouted, when she saw Jack walking over the deck looking kind of sleepy. "No, you probably don't have it..." she muttered, then walked away.  
  
Jack watched her walk back to her cabin. "Wha' do I got?" he asked, sleepily.  
  
Will raised one eyebrow. "Jack, you look tired, you should rest up a bit."  
  
"She talkin' bout 'er shampoo? I'd throw it away, and I'm not tired... much.." Jack said. "And it's Capt'n..."  
  
Will had problems understanding Jack, who yawned in the middle of every sentence. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I said - ...What was I saying?" Jack squinted warily, making known to Will his incredibly hard thought process.  
  
"You were telling me that you were off to bed 'cause you were tired," he replied with a sweet smile.  
  
"Aye, thanks." Jack went to his cabin, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"That wasn't what he said, but at least he's gotten to bed, now," said a happy Anamaria.  
  
"Aye." Was the short answer from Will. 


	2. Will proposes

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean; if I did, I would be sailing the Black Pearl to Hawaii and have me a wonderful holiday there.  
  
Daroga's Rainy Daae: No I don't Comprendre? I don't know what that word means so I'll just say no ^-^" and thanks for betaing!!!  
  
Artyfartyluvr: Don't worry I'm not killing Will.. My sister would really kill me if I did you know what I mean?  
  
PhilosopherCat: Irish? I can't talk Irish! Good thing it has translation! Nice phrase though and I'm happy I made you thought of something that isn't going like: She's a moron 0_o Which I usually get at school.  
  
Suzzanne Cherry: Who wouldn't marry Jack? And what is with Barbossa? I mean he let Elizabeth marooned on a Island with Jack and lots of Rum and he thinks it's a punishment.  
  
GoldenHorizon: Aye, I didn't got it myself when I thought about it.. so I changed it! And I know it doesn't make sense I wrote it and I don't make sense myself.  
  
Will Proposes  
  
Thirty minutes had past since Will had told Jack that he was going to bed, and Jack was still sleeping. Elizabeth had now taking her bath using Will's shampoo, and that left Will with an empty shampoo bottle. Anamaria was steering the ship at the moment, and the crew was making repairs to the ship.  
  
" I still don't get it, Anamaria," said Elizabeth while the female pirate studied Jack's compass. "This thing doesn't point north, but still we get were we wanted to go."  
  
"That's two of us, then," Anamaria replied as she looked at Will across the deck who seemed to be searching for Elizabeth. "You better go to Will, seems he's looking for you."  
  
And there went Elizabeth, down to Will.  
  
"Elizabeth! I've been looking for you! I have to ask you something..." Will said, nervously. "...In private," he added when he saw almost the whole crew looking to them. Elizabeth and Will went to Will's cabin.  
  
"Ye think he finally got guts and proposed?" one of the crew members asked, looking over the rest of the crew.  
  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Mr Cotton's parrot shouted out loud while beating his wings really hard, showing his excitement.  
  
"If he does 'ere I'm gonna steal the capt'n's hat an' I'll be 'aving it for me breakfast! He doesn't 'ave the guts 'ere, trust me!" Gibbs added. Just when Gibbs said that there was a happy "YES, WILL, I DO!" from Will's cabin.  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast, Mr Gibbs," one of the crew members said cheerily. The rest of them started to laugh. Will's cabin opened with a bang of the door, and Elizabeth walked towards the crew with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
"Will proposed me! I'm going to marry Will!" she said happily, starting to hug everyone.  
  
At that moment, Captain Jack Sparrow had awaken and walked towards the group, looking confused, surprised and rather disappointed. "Is there a hug for me too?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"Of course there is, Jack! 'Cause I'm going to be Mrs Elizabeth Turner!" And Elizabeth started to hug Jack too.  
  
"Can't... breathe.. Too..tight.." Jack complained. Elizabeth stopped her death-squeeze. "You're going to be Mrs Elizabeth Turner?" he asked but he didn't let Elizabeth answer. "Can I come? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"  
  
"Of course. I think Will would love it if you'd come!" Was Elizabeth's answer.  
  
Anamaria then remembered something very important. "Who is steering the ship?" She blinked. And the half of the crew looked towards the wheel, while she and Jack ran towards the helm and steered it to the right direction at the exact same time.  
  
Argh! Don't know what to do!  
  
Chibi-Jack: Drink lot's of rum and dance?  
  
Review please. 


	3. Apples

Disiclaimer! As you already know; I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN! Cause if I did own it I wouldn't be writing this but I would be writing the sequel.  
  
Frisha: like it? You sure? I know it was short. I had no ideas!! But now I have them and I'm having a new chapter! Hope it's long enough! It's probably not..  
  
hollow-ambitions: interesting that you find it interesting cause when someone's interested in the story you know it must be a interesting story.  
  
2 reviews? -snif- I like reviews. please review if you're reading? You would make Chibi Jack happy ^-^"  
  
Hours had passed since the proposal. They had just returned from Isla de Muerta to put the treasures they won in a save place.  
  
"Green sky and yellow sea, where would me next treasure be." Jack mumbled, thinking of more rhymes for fun and of being so highly bored.  
  
"Captain? Where are we going to?" Anamaria asked because Jack hadn't said anything about the new destination.  
  
"Port royal," he said with a sweet smile. "Will's bonny lass wants to go home," he added when he saw Anamaria's confused look. "Seems she wants to 'ave a nice 'ot bath with 'er own shampoo." He smiled at her.  
  
Anamaria sighed. "We aren't gettin' too close to Port Royal, are we? What if we get caught and hanged?" She asked the captain, who had been thinking of that.  
  
"I guess we can put 'em on a life boat and let 'em sail the last bit to Port Royal," He said. "I'm gonna inform Will." The captain walked away, on to Will and Elizabeth's cabin.  
  
"Ahoy, Captain Jack! Want some rum?" said Will to welcome him.  
  
"No thanks," Jack answered, to Will's surprise. "We aren't gonna take you all the way to Port Royal, so you and ye bonny lass can go the last bit on a life boat, Savvy?" he said, then walked away without an answer.  
  
"I'll inform Elizabeth then," Will said, still surprised at the 'no thanks' that refused the bottle of rum that he had offered Jack.  
  
Will discovered that it wasn't necessary to inform Elizabeth, as Jack had already told her while passing by. Elizabeth had answered Jack with an "Okay," and walked on, and Jack was pointing out the direction to sail and not to crash on sand benches. After a while of doing just that, the course was set and they sailed away.  
  
"Haven't I seen that ship before?" Jack asked rhetorically, seeing a ship. "I did... It's that crazy ship called the Problem Child... Ah, well, might as well steal its treasure." He smirked. Too bad for him, Elizabeth overheard him saying that.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! You will not steal any treasure from that boat until I'm off this ship!" she shouted to him.  
  
"Captain-" Jack tried to say, but Elizabeth shouted back; "And don't start with the 'Captain' Jack Sparrow thing!"  
  
Jack didn't answer that, but when Elizabeth was out of sight, he said; "Captain Jack Sparrow," and went down to the cook cabin because he was hungry. He noticed a bag of apples and started eating a few. Apples were always good for your health and he laughed when he thought of Barbossa, who wanted to eat an apple first once the curse was lifted. When Jack had enough apples eaten, he walked out happy and full.  
  
A few minutes after he left, the cook walked in and noticed the bag of apples which was moved from where he last put them. "I hope nobody ate any of those... They're poisoned..." And he grabbed the apples up and threw them away.  
  
That was it for this chapter!! I knew it would be short! I'm not good in long! Hope you like the cliff-hanger ^-^"  
  
Chibi: at least you haven't been tortured today.  
  
You're right Chibi Want another round? I have new nail polish ^-^  
  
Chibi: I'll pass?  
  
^^^^ See that purple button over there? Please press it and review. 


End file.
